The present invention relates to a multi-function latch device. In particular, the present invention relates to a multi-function latch device which has particular application for securing a module unit in a base unit.
Electronic equipment or controls for aircraft or other machine are packaged in replaceable or portable line replaceable modules that can be exchanged for maintenance on an aircraft flight line. Different line replaceable modules are configured or equipped for performing various operating functions of an aircraft or other machine. Example line replaceable modules include a power unit or auto pilot controls. Depending upon operating requirements, various replaceable modules are inserted into the integrated process center cabinet for use. Line replaceable modules are secured in an integrated process center cabinet for use and are removed for replacement or exchange.
Modules can be difficult to insert or extract for replacement or exchange due to the mating forces between the process center cabinet and replaceable module.
Modules include connectors which mate with connectors in the integrated process center cabinet to electrically connect operating components of the line replaceable module to the integrated process center for use. During use, the process center cabinet and modules are subject to vibration and movement. Vibration or movement of the modules and cabinet can cause connectors to separate and severe movement or vibration can cause the modules to dislodge from the cabinet which can interrupt operation or control of an aircraft. The present invention addresses these and other problems and offers advantages not addressed by the prior art.
The present invention relates to a multi-function latch device. The multi-function latch device has application for securing a module unit to a base unit and includes a latch base and a latch body rotationally connected to the latch base to rotate about a fulcrum between a latched position and an unlatched position. The latch body rotates about the fulcrum to form first and second body portions of the latch body extending in opposed directions from the fulcrum. The first body portion includes a latch fixture operable between a latched position and an unlatched position for selectively securing the module unit in the base unit and ejecting the module unit from the base unit. In the unlatched position, the second body portion forms a lever arm for inserting or removing the module unit relative to the base unit. The latch device biases the module unit in an engaged position relative to the base unit to provide a desired electrical connection for operation.